


Betrayal

by Ford_Ye_Fiji



Series: Bite sized bits of angst for Earth-2 Harrison Wells [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Iris West mentioned - Freeform, Poor Harry, everybody has pretty minor parts except Harry, zoom mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 03:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8693824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ford_Ye_Fiji/pseuds/Ford_Ye_Fiji
Summary: Sometimes one does the wrong thing for the right reasons.(Harrison Wells angst!)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have not seen past King Shark , so I really really have no idea what's going on past it! No spoilers please!

Harrison Wells bowed his head as he listened to Barry.

Barry wasn't fast enough. He was slower. He almost lost Iris. Barry couldn't understand it. Why had he failed her? Joe West's worried tones filtered through his consciousness. Joe filled with worry for his daughter and for his adopted son, Barry.

Harrison had caused this.

But Jesse-! She was going to be killed in the most horrible of ways!

He couldn't do it like this. He couldn't...

He'd told Barry that he would choose Jesse over them. He had warned them! Barry hadn't listened, he _believed_ in Harrison.

His faith was misplaced.

One of them asked, "Who could've done this?"

He stood, knocking the chair back.

Cisco frowned, "Harry?"

Cisco, Barry, and Caitlin. They were good people. They didn't deserve the trouble he'd caused. He'd brought Zoom to them. Maybe if he'd stayed away and not tried to seek out another Flash then none of this would have happened.

His face hard, he turned to the Flash suit and pulled off his device.

Harrison turned and tossed it to Barry, "I did."

As he told them the truth, he watched Barry's betrayed expression. He watched Cisco's mouth open in disgusted horror as Caitlin took a step back, eyes wide in distress.

Joe West was on him in a moment, knocking him to the floor and hitting him with all the enraged strength a desperate father could muster.

Harrison took the beating because he knew he would've done the same thing had it been Jesse who had been endangered and nearly killed. He didn't resist as Joe threw him into the meta-human prison and he only stood numbly by as Barry delivered his venomous speech.

Team Flash turned and closed the door to his prison, leaving him alone.

Harrison could only sit with his throbbing head in his hands as the wound Zoom had given him just the other day throbbed in time with his other bruises.

He had doomed his precious Jesse.

He had doomed them all.

**Author's Note:**

> Was I the only one who cheered when Barry gave his, "Guys we would've done the same thing, let's not be hypocrites here?" speech? You know... The part where they chucked Harry in prison and then Barry was all, "Wait we do (and have done) the same thing..."
> 
> Sorry, I am a person who has seen OUaT and cannot stand even a bit of hero hypocrisy 'we say one thing and do another.' Anyway, GO BARRY! YOU MADE THE RIGHT CHOICE! Grant it, y'all are on season three so whatever.


End file.
